


Hear Me

by ProperDicks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Demons, House Fires, M/M, Violence, unknown brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProperDicks/pseuds/ProperDicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mum was killed in a fire when he was little and he's out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

The burning flame inside the Styles' house could be seen by no one except the child of the household, Harry, who lay on his mum's bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room was filled with flames, but the boy did not notice or seem to care.  
Earlier that night, he had heard his mum scream, waking him from his slumber almost instantly.  
He had rushed to her room, smelling something strong like rotten eggs. When he got to her room, she was pinned up on the ceiling, screaming at him to run away and hide.  
That's when he saw him.  
The first thing he noticed was the bright blue eyes, shining like ice crystals. But that's all he saw before the figure disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Harry looked up and instantly regretted it at the sight that was before him. His mother was pinned to the ceiling, motionless but eyes open, and in the middle of her stomach where Harry could guess her stomach was, he could see a gash of blood, prominent against the white of her nightgown.  
All the sudden, flames were enveloping her body and lighting up the room. And now, here Harry lays, staring up at what once was his mother's body but is now raging flames, eating away at him childhood home.  
Harry's 8-year-old mind was smart enough to know what to do now; he'd watched enough action movies to know he had to leave before he was burnt to a crisp and before the fire reached the outdoors, alerting the cops who would take him away and put him in an orphanage. He had to go to his Uncle Liam; just like his mum had told him to if anything bad ever happened.  
When Harry was little, his dad had left his mum to support the new child, all by herself and she had been doing just that. They lived in an average 2-story house; the rooms were quite big and Harry wasn't sure how she could afford it, even though she did work all day even nights most of the time, and when she was home, she would be cleaning every possible surface while heating Harry up a frozen dinner.  
"Mumm!" he's say after he'd gotten home from school.  
"Yes dear?" she'd reply while scrubbing the kitchen floors.  
"I got an A+ on my spelling test!" he'd squeal excitedly.  
Without even glancing up, his mum would reply with a "that's great dear" and go back to cleaning whatever she was cleaning.  
Even though Harry didn't get enough attention, he knew his mum still loved him and never doubted it.  
He knew he could trust his mum so there he was, sneaking out his back door without taking any of his belongings with him, heading to his uncle Liam's which was some distance, but no matter. He knew the way.

*8 years later*

Harry could smell the sulfur from across the room. He pondered for a moment why no one else seemed bothered by it, but his thoughts abruptly ceased when the short blonde he'd been watching started picking up her various items and walked out the doors of the quaint coffee shop.  
He stayed put for a few more seconds before standing up and following her out of the shop... She was just crossing the street as he was out the door and he trotted behind her, keeping his head down as to not look like he was following her.  
They walked in a straight path, Harry occasionally slowing down his pace, acting like just another citizen strolling in the downtown sun.  
Until she turned straight into an alley.  
Harry froze and placed his hand on the Beretta M9 that was conveniently placed in the back of his trousers. He slowly stepped towards the alley, hand gripping the loaded handgun, ready to defend himself with it. He edged his way around the corner, expecting to find the blonde waiting for him.  
She was nowhere to be seen.  
"Shit..." he murmured to himself; they always did this and he had no idea why he hadn't expected it. They would always lead him to a secluded place and hid, waiting to strike.  
"Why are you following me?" came a voice from behind him. He whipped his head around and was met with the face of the girl he'd followed, except she held a scared expression on her face. But Harry knew better.  
His lips curled up into a smirk, "So you're the famous Lilith?" he spoke tauntingly and took a chance to inspect her. She had looked the same as before except her bag was missing.  
But then it was her turn to smirk. "Look who's been doing their research" she teased. "And I'm presuming by your handsome looks you're Harry Styles?" She took no shame in looking him up and down, "The rumors about your looks are no lie. But are you as skilled as they say?"  
Harry bit his lip to hold back a laugh, because just about every demon he hunted down has said that.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" He then whipped out his gun and hit it placed directly at her forehead within a second. Her smirk turned into a glower and she stared him down.  
"Bastard" she spat. Harry only smirked wider, "don't act like you don't love it" and he added a wink.  
"Cheeky" she replied but continued glowering.  
Harry let out a happy sigh and said "Anything you'd like to say before I send you back to hell?"  
She wasted no time thinking.  
"Fuck you Harry Styles"  
His smirk turned into a full on grin and he pulled the trigger.

\- - -

"Shit Harry" the blonde boy said after Harry had told his uncles about the job. Harry smiled proudly, "After I pulled the trigger, she was a puff of black smoke."  
A shaved head shook disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be so cocky about it" he said. Harry scoffed "Oh shove off Liam, you're just disappointed that you couldn't take the job instead"  
"Hey! My leg's still injured from our last job, you dick!" Liam defended.  
Harry rolled his eyes affectionately. "Of course my crippled highness," he praised while standing up to go and pat Liam on the cheek. "And no cussing, you potty mouth" he added before walking into the kitchen.  
Liam pouted, "You didn't call Niall off for it!"  
Harry walked into the living room with a bowl of crisps. "That's because he's Irish" he explained as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.  
Liam looked offended while the blonde haired boy cackled away.  
"Tossers" Liam muttered before crossing his arms across his chest in defeat while Niall tried to steal crisps from Harry.  
"Anyway lads, what's our next job s'posed t' be?" Niall asked with his thick Irish accent.  
Niall and Liam were Harry's uncles. He lived with them ever since the incident with his mum. He told them what happened and they both had turned very pale. "Harry, love?" Liam spoke gently, "the man you saw with the blue eyes is a demon...and he killed your mum."  
Harry hadn't been convinced at first until they explained what they did for a living and explained that it had happened to other kid's parents.  
Harry cried for the first time that night. Wailing about how it was his fault for not being able to spend more time with her. They had trained Harry every day all while home schooling him. They didn't want to train Harry at first; they wanted him to have a happy life, not one full of revenge. But Harry had insisted; this demon didn't only take his mum from him. He took the little boy's sanity too.  
Harry loved the rush of killing a demon. He loved how angry they'd get but they'd still act confident. He now loved the smell of sulfur because it was the smell of danger and Harry was addicted.  
"We have a job down in Doncaster, but it'd take all three of us, plus Zayn maybe." Liam offered, recovered from the recent banter.  
Zayn was a psychic. He had a lovely Arabic look, with olive skin, jet black hair that stood proudly on his head, and these huge hazel eyes with amazingly long eyelashes.  
They had meet Zayn on one of their jobs in Bradford while in a pub. Zayn had approached them and claimed he knew what they were. The trio had wrongly assumed Zayn to be the demon they were searching for and had gone as far as pinning him to the brick wall in the alley and placing a gun at his head. But then Zayn spoke up, "I'm not the demon" he said. They'd all faltered and began questioning him. "Who the fuck're ya then?" Niall said while putting more pressure on the gun. Zayn had looked uncomfortable, "Put the gun down. My name's Zayn, I'm not the demon. Look you can test me." Niall put his gun down and after they had tested him, silver, holy water and all, the relaxed. "What do you want?" Liam spoke with honest curiosity.  
"I want to help you" Zayn assured calmly. "You're here for the demon Alistair right?" Zayn questioned.  
None of them answered.  
"Of course you are,” Zayn confirmed. "I can help you. I'm a psychic and I knew you were coming here and I saw that you seriously struggle with him. So I figure I'd help you." Zayn explained with a smile.  
Harry was still slightly miffed, but Liam and Niall accepted his help.  
It later turned out that Zayn was great help and they had exorcised Alistair quicker than expected because Zayn knew the ritual chant by heart.  
Even Harry knew they would’ve done much worse without Zayn, so he thanked him with a “You did really well on the job today,” and then went on his way to pester Liam about their next job.  
They were so grateful to Zayn that they asked him to go to all their jobs with them. So, of course he said yes and now here they are, except Zayn is away doing a job while the others are back at their shared house.  
“That’s fine,” Harry said. “I like challenges” and he added a smirk. Liam rolled his eyes but continued on with information about the demon they will be hunting.  
“He’s a pyro apparently, because all he’s been doing is startin’ house fires. I don’t think he’s set a specific pattern for the victims…do you guys wanna check?”  
Niall made a hum of approval and made his way over to stand behind Liam to the victims names. Niall scanned the list for a bit before coming to a conclusion. “He goes boy, girl and only chooses young boys and girls homes.”   
Niall was smart, and could always find the pattern no matter how difficult or complicated. But he was also very threatening. While fighting a demon he spews curse words while smashing the demon’s face in.   
Liam was gentler; he preferred to exorcise the demon, that way the human body it’s possessing stays intact.   
Niall is a hunter because it’s in his blood. His whole family was hunters and always had been, so Niall was especially good at the job.  
Liam is a hunter because it had always interested him. He had always researched hunters and demons. Liam had met Niall at a pub where a demon supposedly was and had saved Niall’s life before the demon killed him. Niall was grateful to Liam and they had been best friends and partners ever since.  
After Niall said the victims, Harry froze. The demon that had killed his mum was a pyro.  
A pyro is a demon that has special abilities to control fire.  
“Is it the blue eyed demon?” Harry asked with a blank face while staring into nothing.  
“I-I’m not sure…” Niall said as he took in Harry’s expression.  
He’d always gotten like this whenever they had a pyro job. Liam and Niall didn’t know if Harry was scared or angry.   
Harry nodded slightly before standing up, “Well, I’m going to bed, I’m knackered. Niall you can have the rest of the crisps. Night lads.” He said as he left the room.  
Liam and Niall exchanged worried glances before continuing to talk about the job.  
\---  
It was bright. Too bright. Harry had to hold his hand over his face just to take a step forward.   
“Hello?” Harry yelled into the light. “What do you want?”  
No reply.  
Harry stared into the light for a few more minutes before he heard a voice.  
“Can you hear me?” the voice called. The voice was feminine but Harry could tell it belonged to a male.  
“Yes” Harry shouted back.  
There was a moment of silence before,  
“Good”  
But then all Harry saw was blue eyes and fire.

Harry sprang up from his bed, sweat dripping profusely from his forehead. His sheets were damp with sweat; Another Nightmare  
Harry dug the heels of his palms into his forehead.  
“What the fuck?” he cursed. It’s the seventh time he’s had this dream and he still can’t understand its meaning. He never had dreams after the incident, and the dreams only started recently. He hasn’t told anyone; they would think he’s insane.  
Once Harry had calmed down enough, he had just fallen back asleep, trying to think of anything but blue eyes.  
\---  
“Ya alright mate?” Niall questioned a tired Harry through a mouthful of food. Harry took a moment to reply, “What? Er, yeah...” he replied lazily. Liam gave him a concerned look before returning to his half eaten plate of eggs and bacon.   
“Anyway…” Niall started as he put his empty plate in the sink.  
“We’re gonna go get Zayn then be on our way to Doncaster.” Liam and Harry both nodded in agreement before finishing their breakfast and getting ready to start the job.  
\---  
They find Zayn in a pub; he was clearly relaxed and talking up a girl, drinking a pint, meaning he was done with his job.  
Niall tried to sneak up behind him and whisper ‘boo’ in his ear to scare him, but Zayn just smirked and Liam and Harry laughed because he’s psychic, he saw it coming.  
Without excusing himself from the girl, he turned around and with a charming smile he said, “What can I do for you lovely pricks today?”  
Niall snorted and simply said, “like you don’t know” before grabbing Zayn’s arm and dragging him out of the pub, Liam and Harry following closely behind.   
“So it’s a pyro?” Zayn started out with.   
“Yeah, he’s been settin’ damn houses on fire and killin’ families.” Niall confirmed.  
Harry grimaced at how easily Niall had said it.  
“Yeah, we’re heading there now” Liam said, ignoring Harry’s tension.  
Zayn thought for a moment before chuckling, “whoa, yeah you’re gonna need my help on this one.”  
Liam gulped nervously before clearing his throat and saying “Well, best to just get it over with.”  
And they were on their way to Doncaster.  
\---  
From London to Doncaster was about 3 hours away. When they finally got there, they had rented a hotel room because they had gotten there at 2 in the morning.  
When they’d woken up they went to the next victim’s house. It was supposed to be a boy named Kaleb Bordon and his family. They drove down the street before parking across from the house.  
“What time are the attacks usually?” Harry questioned.  
Liam looked the papers over before replying, “usually at midnight, but don’t forget he could always try to change it up.”  
Niall nodded in agreement, “Yeah, one time he attacked during midday.”  
The whole car lapsed into silence before they waited till dark.  
***  
All of the boys were asleep by the time the demon had appeared. Except Harry.  
Harry could see the man’s silhouette from the porch light of the house.  
Harry snuck out of the car, closing the door softly.  
But he had only made it halfway across the street before he felt a raging pain in his head, forcing him to collapse onto his knees, hitting the pavement beneath him.  
Harry couldn’t see anymore; he couldn’t see the house in from of him, Liam’s suburban behind him, and he certainly couldn’t see the man walk into the house. In his eyes all he could see was his mum. It was a peaceful memory; but then his mum was pinned to the ceiling with outrageous flames surrounding her.  
Then the pain stopped. And Harry opened his eyes. But he really wished he hadn’t.  
It was hard for him to soak in the massive fire that was before him. Tears were streaming down his face.  
But then a figure walked out of the burning house. It was a man. A man with carmel brown feathery hair and high cheekbones wearing bright red skinny jeans and a striped shirt. And the feather haired man was walking towards Harry.  
Then Harry saw ice blue eyes and everything went black.  
\---  
Before Harry woke up and opened his eyes, he heard voices that were conversing.  
“What do you think happened?” one spoke.  
“I don’ exactly know but, it was the blue eyed demon” another concluded.  
“Poor Harry” the last voice cooed.  
Then Harry’s eyes snapped open and he was met with concerned Liam, Niall, and Zayn.  
Liam coughed awkwardly before saying, “Erm… how are you?”  
Harry decided to act like he didn’t hear what they had just been saying so he asked them, “What happened?”  
“You blacked out while we were waiting for that pyro to come attack…” Zayn answered gently.  
“Oh…right” Harry said while sitting up.  
“Be careful mate,” Niall warned.  
“Where’s our next job?” Harry ignored Niall and turned to Liam.  
Liam looked surprised, “Um, i-in Doncaster still…”  
“Oh” Harry nodded. “Okay” then he stood up and walked out of the room.  
Liam sighed in frustration before going to get their gear ready while Niall and Zayn packed food, fake I.D’s, and credit cards. Harry was packing all the ammo and fire power they had.  
\---   
The next victim was supposedly a girl named Lottie Tomlinson. But she also had three sisters, a brother, a mum and a step-dad.  
The hunter-packed suburban pulled up across the street from the whole family relaxing in the front yard.  
The only little boy who Harry assumed was Lottie’s older brother was doing cartwheels and laughing when one of the four little girls tried copying him but only landed smack on her bum.  
Three other little girls sat farther away dressed up in princess costumes assumedly having a tea party.  
Harry had no idea which one was Lottie, but he nearly cried at the sight.  
He loved his mum and missed her sososo much.  
He wished he could have a perfect family like this one.  
What had ever made the demon decide to come and attack this beautiful family?  
Harry’s thoughts drifted back to the blue eyed demon but grinned smugly.   
He was going to get his revenge tonight.  
***  
After the Tomlinson family went inside and al their light went out, midnight had come.  
All the lads were fully aware now, worrying for when the demon would show up and Harry would black out again.  
But they were all aware when they saw the figure approach the house.  
They were all aware when Harry grabbed his handgun and got out of the car.  
Niall was the only one to try to stop him though, opening the car door, only to have it be shut by Zayn who said, “Stop, he needs to do this. If it happens again we’ll know and go help.”  
Niall sighed in frustration but nodded his head none the less and comfortably seated himself, eager to see how this would play out.  
*  
The demon was already in the house by the time Harry made it through the door.  
Harry held his gun out in front of him for a shield as he looked around on the bottom floor, through the living room, dining room and kitchen, finding nothing.  
The demon must’ve gone upstairs.  
Harry cautiously climbed the steps, gun now hidden in case anyone suddenly got out of bed for the bathroom or a snack.  
Wouldn’t a shady teen with a gun surprise them to where they would no longer need the bathroom?  
Harry quietly peeked in each room until he found no demon.   
Harry had thought the demon had walked out, until he walked past a set of narrow stairs which Harry guessed led to the attic and smelt sulfur.  
Then it hit Harry.  
He didn’t see the boy in anyone of the rooms he checked.  
He steadily stepped up the stairs until he was on wooden floor and not carpet. The room wasn’t completely dark, there was a dim light coming from around the corner.  
Harry rounded the corner and was met with the feather haired man standing at the bedside of the teenage looking boy, who was looking back at the demon with a blank expression.  
Harry did a double take between the two. They look really similar except the boy was smaller and had shorter hair.  
Harry once again armed himself with his handgun before the demon turned to him.  
It was the blue eyed demon for sure.  
They studied each other in silence before Harry spoke.  
“What’s your name?”  
The demon look startled by this question but smirked before saying “Lucas” in the same voice Harry had heard in his dreams.  
Now it was Harry’s turn to be surprised. What kind of demon name is Lucas? It was so normal.  
The boy was still staring at the demon with an expression in his eyes that Harry couldn’t place. Then he noticed that the teen’s eyes were as blue as Lucas’s.  
Harry stared in wonder but all the sudden Lucas was right in front of him and pushing Harry’s body out the window and into the back yard.  
And ow that hurt. Harry hadn’t been expecting that. Harry remained on the ground and then Lucas was standing over him, picking his lanky body up from the ground by his shirt.  
“I should have killed you with your mother” Lucas spat, but this time his voice was no longer as light as it had been before. Now it was the voice of thousands, and Lucas’s blue eyes were now black. He threw Harry’s body across the yard, smashing into the fence with great force.  
Recovered from the blow, Harry stood up and ran towards Lucas, taking out his canteen and splashed Lucas in the face with holy water.  
Lucas screamed out from the burn and fell to his knees, hands covering his face. Harry took this opportunity to punch Lucas square across the jaw, and then repeatedly smashed his fists into the demon’s possessed body.  
The holy water’s effect didn’t last long before Lucas was on his feet again, taking his fist and pounding it into Harry’s stomach.  
Harry doubled over in pain and spit up blood before Lucas kicked him straight in the face, sending his weak body toppling over.  
Lucas was about to finish Harry by kicking his face in, until Harry pulled out a dagger and stabbed Lucas’s leg. Usually knives never had an effect on demons, but his was a special knife that had been blessed and soaked in holy water.  
Lucas fell over; screeching in pain, and then Harry was grabbing him and sitting him upright with his gun directly on Lucas’s head.  
Harry had won.  
Harry hadn’t been so sure why Lucas had gotten so upset at him for preventing the Tomlinson household from burning, but Harry decided it didn’t matter because it was all over now.  
Harry pressed the gun harder against Lucas’s skull while gritting out, “Any last words?”   
Lucas’s eyes had returned to normal along with his voice, as he stared blankly, admitting defeat, before a single tear rolled down his now cut cheek.  
“That boy was my brother.”  
Then a gunshot sounded and all that was left was a cloud of black smoke.  
But through the attic window, ice blue eyes were watching.


End file.
